Beautiful Nightmare
by Fruity Salad
Summary: After being sworn as a knight to his priestly cousin, Shino, Wolfram found himself staying in a snowy village somewhere north, and finding himself falling for Yuuri, one of the villagers, but danger soon comes in as Wolfram and Shino realized that what they had stumbled upon is a caged place, a place where nightmares are real and is a place determined to trap them for eternity.


Beautiful Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

" Exactly why do _I_ have to be your protector? " Wolfram grumbled as he sidestepped on another pile of mushy snow.

Shino smiled at him while pushing his luggage. " Well, as you can see, cousin, I am a _priest_. I need protection from anyone who tries to kill me for spreading the word of God. "

Wolfram rolled his green eyes. " You're hardly one well mannered priest, cousin, you're more likely be accepted as a prankster. "

" Well, for noble families such as us whose families got wiped out by the war, the only vocation that we can take to enjoy freedom aside from prison is either becoming a knight or a servant of God, and as for me, well, I don't think I'm prepared to see anymore bloodshed, I had seen more than enough to nominate myself as a knight." Shino said seriously.

Wolfram stared hard at his cousin. " Bloodshed had been a part of a noble's life, you know that. "

Shino halfsmiled. " I know, but I got tired of fighting, Wolfram. I don't want to fight anyone anymore, how many more of our family members had lost their lives fighting the war? How many more do we have to lose? I don't think I can take it if I will see another family member being killed in front of my eyes again. "

Wolfram bit his lip. He has a point, Wolfram had lost his mother, his step brothers, his uncle, and pretty much all of his family members in the war.

The only one that remained was Shino.

He and Shino looked a lot like despite them being cousins. Both of them have wavy blonde hair, aquiline nose, and seductive red lips. But Shino's hair is lighter than his, and he has blue eyes, and he was much taller than him ( Well, Shino is 27 already, while he was just 16. ). And his jawline is more pronounced and he has a light, golden complexion.

If Shino has blue eyes, Wolfram has emerald green eyes. And he had smooth, alabaster skin. His jawline was delicately carved, and he was smaller than him, and more lithe and toned, but make no mistake, that doesn't lessen his strength, if anything, he can punch the living daylights out of anyone for a couple or three days, give or take, and his swordsmanship is impeccable.

That's the reason why Shino nominated him as his personal knight, of course it was accepted by the government and Wolfram now became his cousin's protector.

Only, he didn't expect that being a knight to a priest requires long and harsh travels that sometimes, he questions if he regrets being Shino's knight or not.

* * *

Ah, the Iceberg Village. This is the place where his dearest cousin got assigned.

Wolfram couldn't believe that there is such a place like this, according to the other priests in the seminary, Iceberg Village hadn't seen a sun eversince, it constantly snows in the said village, no rain, no sunshine, just endless snow blizzards and flurries, it was a miracle that some people survived there.

When Shino came, he was greeted enthusiastically by the mayor of the said village. Mayor Gunter Von Christ seemed very beautiful for a man and to gorgeous to be a mayor of a faraway village, and he had explained to Shino about the whereabouts of the town and such. The man was even nice enough to offer them hos house as their shelter for the night.

Wolfram then settled for the bed, he had seen the townsfolk, and almost all of them are…nice. They don't talk too much though, but they are nice enough to greet and welcome them. Earlier, an old woman gave the mayor a basket of rhubarbs. Saying that her family harvested the said vegetable earlier.

The blonde looked at the window. It's so hard to tell if its afternoon or morning in this place. It's very cloudy, and snow kept on falling from the skies.

He sighed. He had to live with it, as Shino said, it's either this or prison. And one look at all those grim prisoners makes him shake his head. No, he didn't want to be molested inside those halls.

" Isn't this place friendly, Wolfram? "

Wolfram nodded as he looked at Shino. " It is, but that should be expected, I don't think anyone would want to frequent this place. It looked so… gloomy. "

" Probably because of the snow. " Shino agreed. " But the people here work hard enough and live contentedly enough. I never heard a speck of complaint from the townsfolk. "

Wolfram looked at him. " Sir Gunter said that they had a chapel at the center of the village. What time are you going to start the mass? "

" Hmm… in the morning of course, Sir Gunter said the townsfolk kept the chapel clean and well maintained. It's the only place that the people can pray, so they really take good care of it. " Shino said as he laid on the bed. " Go to sleep, Wolfram, we have an early day tomorrow, and I don't want to be late for my first mass. "

Wolfram groaned. " Yeah, right, I have to be the one to wake you up. "

A chuckle was heard as Wolfram blew the candle.

* * *

Wolfram didn't expect the amount of people that attended Shino's mass, all the seats are filled to the brim, some people even stood up outside despite the harsh snow and cold weather.

He looked around. The church was small, but very well maintained and cozy, it is as what you would expect for a church, mosaic windows and tiles, but what surprised him was the statues, and the pillars and the floors, there were no cobwebs or any smudge of dirt on the crevices at all, the statues and cups used for ceremonies were polished to a brilliant shine. Not to mention the choir had outstanding voices. Such a shame this village is so remote and too cold. It would've been a nice place to stay.

As usual, people are very nice, most of them seemed to have porcelain skin just like him, so he wasn't really out of place. Most of townsfolk also stared at Shino and him, but they kept quiet, just respecting them as they watched Shino preach and him standing beside him as his knight.

The mass ended and people gave their thanks to Shino.

Just as they were about to go, a soft knock interrupted them.

" Come in. " Shino said.

The door opened and it was Sir Gunter, the mayor, beside him are two bundled up townsfolk.

" Forgive us for disturbing you father, but these young men are in need of dire help. " Gunter said.

" No problem. The church is always open for the townsfolk here. " Shino said. " Now, would you mind telling me what bothers you, sirs? " He asked as he looked at the bundled young men.

Both men removed their scarves and their bonnets and Wolfram blinked. These two were a standout among the people, and actually, it was the first time seeing people like them.

One was a double black. He had short black hair, black round eyes and a tanned complexion, he had the same built as Wolfram, only Wolfram can discern that he was much more muscular than him, and probably a little bit taller.

The other also has black hair, only his is spiky and he had brownish black eyes, he had eyeglasses and he has a lanky appearance with an olive complexion. A slight grimace was apparent on his face.

Both of them bowed at Shino.

" Forgive us father, for disturbing you. " Both of them said.

" Alright then, please let me know your concerns. " Shino asked.

The double black ushered for his spiky haired friend first.

" Father, my name is Ken Murata, and I'm here because I believe I was haunted by a malevolent spirit. " He said as he took off his jacket, then his sweater, and his shirt, then he turned around and showed his back on the priest.

With the exception of his double black friend, everyone gasped.

There on his back were three long, deep, red gashes. It was like his back was scratched in such a hateful way, just looking at it makes you wince.

Shino immediately rushed to Ken. " Since when did this happen, Sir Ken? "

" Last night, usually, I just ignore the strange occurrences in my home, which was happening for almost three days. I thought that as long as I wasn't hurt, I'll be fine. But last night, I have to draw the line, I was sleeping in my bed when it came to me, and I felt the most painful scratch on my back, and when I looked at it in the morning, I knew I have to come here and ask the blessing of a priest. "

Shino then examined the scratch. " It seems this one is more than an angry spirit. By any chance, did you offend anyone? "

" Oh, that will be impossible, father, Ken here is one of the most courteous boys I've ever met, as well as Yuuri. " Gunter said as he motioned the double black beside him.

" How about you, Sir Yuuri? Do you by any chance have the same problem as your friend? " Shino then turned to look at Yuuri.

" Yuuri Shibuya father, pleased to meet your acquaintance. " Yuuri greeted. " No, I'm not being harmed…yet. But I have the same reason. It seems that a malevolent spirit is occupying my house, things would just go flying off the shelves, and the doors slamming close and opening in their own accord, as well as the windows. I won't be afraid if it's just me, but I am more afraid for my daughters, they are still very young, and I have no wife to take care of them, so I am pretty scared. "

Wolfram raised a brow. 2 daughters? At his age? But he looked like the same age as him!

" You seemed very young to father children, Sir Yuuri, if I may be so bold to ask. " Shino interrogated.

" Father, I think that's none of our - " Gunter sidestepped, but Yuuri stopped him.

" Its fine, Father, I get that a lot. " Yuuri answered. " If you must know, I was an orphan, and I was bought by the daughter of the former mayor of the village back then, I was one of the slaves. I was only five, I never knew she would fancy a child like me, but when I was eight, she started molesting me, and treating me as one of her lovers. Of course, those forceful encounters resulted in her getting pregnant and I had children with her despite my age. " He finished in a matter of fact tone.

" It was already a long time ago, and the former mayor was banished along with his family from this town and I had to take over." Gunter added as he sighed.

Wolfram bit his lip. That was tragic.

" I'm sorry if my curiosity bought a painful memory, Sir Yuuri. " Shino apologized.

Yuuri shook his head. " Its fine father, it was a long time ago. I'm here living peacefully with my kids, but now, I'm worried for them, so if it's possible that you can come and banish the spirit in our house, I would be very grateful, and don't worry, Ken and I are neighbors, you can shoot two birds in one stone. "

" Well, isn't that convenient? " Wolfram said.

Shino nodded. " Please wait here, I'll just get my holy water, rosary, and bible. Then we'll deal with you two. However… " He trailed ass he looked at Ken. " Please get treated first before we go, I think you really need a medic, Sir Ken."

Ken smiled gratefully at that.

* * *

Shino did an exorcism on Ken Murata first, since his house was closer, he also blessed his house. Both of which were successful.

Next was Yuuri's. Wolfram couldn't get why he got so interested in Yuuri in the first place, he just found himself looking at him and getting more interested in him. He just can't help himself but memorize his face and his whole being.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri's house, it was a simple, two storey house, though he saw no signs of his daughters.

" They're in the greenhouse. " Yuuri answered as if reading his mind. " They are too scared to stay in the house alone if I'm not around. "

" I didn't ask. " The blonde soldier denied while blushing furiously. Was he really that readable?

Shino glanced around, sprinkling the house with holy water all around while he chanted the verses in the bible.

The heavy feeling inside the house suddenly became lighter after the blessing.

Shino smiled. " I believe we managed to drive away the spirit that haunts your house, Sir Yuuri. "

Yuuri sighed in relief as he bowed to Shino. " Thank you very much father. "

Light footsteps were suddenly heard outside, and before everyone can react, the door opened and two beautiful, young girls came into view, one looked like she was around six, and the other, around three.

" Is it gone, Papa? " Both of them asked as each of them hugged Yuuri's legs.

Yuuri then scooped them up in his arms and kissed both of their foreheads. " Yes, it is gone, Father Shino drove it away. "

Both girls looked at the said priest, and Shino just smiled back.

Wolfram blinked. Yuuri's daughters are very very beautiful indeed. It's not like Yuuri was ugly. Yuuri is in fact, cute. And his daughters certainly inherited his double black features.

But they don't look like him. If Yuuri was tanned, then they have ivory complexion, even paler than him, and they have such beautifully colored eyelids, their noses are perfect and their lips full and kissable. They look so lovely that even the prettiest doll ever crafted would be ashamed to sit next to them, it's so hard not to fall in love at first sight with them.

The former mayor's daughter must be a very stunning woman.

The two girls then jumped down from their father's arms then bowed. " Thank you very much father, for putting us at ease. "

Shino smiled back. " I always welcome gratitude coming from pretty ladies. " He winked at them.

The girls giggled.

Wolfram then looked up and narrowed his eyes, something is wrong with that ceiling…

And then, the panels dropped towards the girls.

" Look out! " The knight screamed as he jumped towards the girls and encasing them in his arms in a snap, he then rolled on the floor, barely missing the panels.

" Mitsuki! Mihoshi! " Yuuri yelled in panic as he quickly threw the rubble aside.

As the smoke cleared, Wolfram coughed violently, and in his arms are the two girls, their eyes widened in shock.

" They're fine, Sir Yuuri, you just need to fix that ceiling of yours. " Wolfram said as he lowered the girls on the floor, who then ran towards Yuuri as he embraced them.

Shino sighed. " Seems like that ghost decided to leave a dangerous farewell gift before leaving. "

* * *

After that incident, life in Iceberg Village seemed to be at peace, Shino established a routine, doing two masses in a day four times a week, and during his free days, he does blessing of houses, visiting the people, and doing charity work.

As for Wolfram, he was known as the brave knight, some of the ladies are flirting with him, much to Shino's amusement.

But the blonde paid them no heed. As much as he wanted to stop himself, his emerald eyes are looking for Yuuri. He can see the double black every Sunday morning, don't get him wrong, and he goes to church virtuously every Sunday together with his daughters, but other than that, he was nowhere to be found in the village.

Wolfram also passes his house at least thrice a week in the afternoons, but no shadow of him was present, and he felt himself getting disappointed.

" That's because he does deliveries outside the village everyday. " Gunter explained once when Shino asked just to annoy Wolfram. " Such hardworking young man. He does farming early in the morning and late at night, and does deliveries outside the town during the afternoons, he was one successful farmer, father, he had successfully grown carrots, rhubarbs, blueberries, and peaches in that greenhouse of his. And they are in demand in the nearby villages aside from here. "

And Wolfram would continue to sharpen his sword, pretending to be busy while he heard the mayor explain.

" Why don't you visit him at night if you miss him so much? " Shino badgered while they were having tea. " I'm not against homosexual relationships, you know, even though I knew I should condone it. But I respect love in all forms. "

" I'm your knight, and I am bound to you by duty, remember? " Wolfram hissed.

" Yes, yes, and there are werewolves around thieves coming at me, really, Wolfram. You are doing nothing besides looking like a model in a painting evertime you're with me. "

Wolfram glared at him.

" Half a day wouldn't kill me. " Shino dismissed. " Just go. "

His knight stubbornly shook his head. " I'm your knight, that's how it is. I have to stay with you wether you like it or not. "

Shino just sighed. " What a stubborn brat you are. "

* * *

" Good morning, Sir Wolfram. "

Wolfram stopped doing his laps as he immediately turned his head to the source of the boyish voice.

He had to shush his heart from pounding so fast. And prevent his lips from smiling wide. Really, what did this guy had that made him crazy over him?

" Father is still sleeping at this hour. " Wolfram explained as he tried to control his voice from being too gleeful.

No, he wouldn't give himself away just like that, he was a prideful knight, thank you very much.

Yuuri smiled. " I know, actually, I came here for you. " He said as he handed him two boxes.

" What's this? " Wolfram asked as he took the boxes, surprised that it felt to warm to the touch.

" My daughters baked those. One is peach pie and the other is blueberry pie. They were very thankful that you saved them back then, I apologize though, me and the girls were very busy so we aren't able to make time to bake pies, but yesterday, we managed to finished our deliveries early and we manage to do some baking. " Yuuri explained. " I'm sorry, it took so long to give our token of gratitude to you, having that malevolent spirit invade our house took a lot of our time, I had to make up for the lost sales from that. "

Wolfram blushed. " Don't worry, I understand. It's not like I don't know how you people work hard to support yourselves. "

Yuuri smiled. " Thank you, oh, Sir Wolfram, if I may ask, are you free this Friday? "

The blonde nodded. " Yes, Shi – I mean father don't have any mass scheduled for that day, but I'll ask him if I can go, why? "

" It's Mihoshi's birthday, my youngest, and she'll turn four. And she doesn't have much guests, so if you could… come for her party, I'm sure she'll be delighted. Oh, you don't have to force yourself to come, I mean, we know how loyal you are to your knighthood duties. " The double black babbled.

" I'll come. "

Yuuri stopped his babbles as he stared at him.

" Really? "

Wolfram nodded. " Yes, I'll come, what time? "

" Around 12, lunch time. " Yuuri answered.

" I'll be there. "

" Thank you so much! " Yuuri voiced out enthusiastically as he hugged Wolfram all of a sudden, much to the blonde's surprise. " Miho will surely be happy, thank you! "

" I'm…glad to hear that. " Wolfram managed to reply.

Yuuri seemed to realize the awkwardness as he released Wolfram immediately and smiled sheepishly. " By your leave, Sir Wolfram, again I appreciate you coming for my daughter's party, thank you. "

" Thank you to you too and to your daughters, for giving me delicious, warm pies. " Wolfram said as he felt his heart flutter on his chest.

* * *

As usual, Shino shooed him away that early morning on Saturday, so he came by to Yuuri's house three hours before the said time.

" Oh, Good morning, Sir Wolfram! " The eldest, which Wolfram assumed was Mitsuki, opened the door for him. " You're quite early. "

He smiled. " I know, I'm sorry. But I can't wait to celebrate with you beautiful girls again. "

Mitsuki giggled. " You're as much of a flaterrer as the townsfolk, but no matter, we appreciate compliments, please come in. "

Wolfram entered. He saw the colorful streams immediately on place as well as the balloons tied on the arms of the chairs and some on the couches. Different colored gifts also adorned the living room.

" Please stay here, I'll just make you some tea. " Mitsuki said and disappeared before Wolfram can tell her not to bother.

He heard some padded footsteps from the stairs, and when Wolfram turned around, his eyes widened.

Yuuri was standing at the foot of the stairs, wearing nothing but a short towel, his whole body almost bare for the world to see.

The knight gulped, the young farmer had a very sinful body to boast. His muscles looked like it was carved to perfection, his abs fit his tummy really well, and his manhood looked…oh my.

Wolfram can't help but to blush and close his legs as he felt his pants tighten.

" Mitsuki, have you seen my comb – Oh shit, Sir Wolfram! " Yuuri exclaimed as he tried to cover himself with his hands. " I'm so sorry, I didn't know some guest came already. "

Wolfram just looked to the side. " Its fine. It's my fault for coming too early. "

" I'll just put some clothes on, then I'll, be with you shortly. " Yuuri said, flustered as he scampered upstairs.

Wolfram was still blushing as he bit his lip.

" What a nice body he has… "

* * *

Shino was about to blow the candles when he felt a presence inside the church.

" Good afternoon, father…"

The blonde priest then looked behind him, only to see the former victim of a malevolent spirit, Ken Murata sitting in one of the chairs of the church.

" Can I help you? " Shino asked as he stepped backwards. There was something in those brownish black eyes today…

Something was lingering on it, and Shino can't help but to feel nervous.

It felt dangerous, Shino can tell that.

" I just came to say hi. " Ken smiled as he stood up.

" I have a feeling you want to do more than that. " Shino observed as he slowly felt for his dagger which was hidden underneath his robes, he was a trained soldier before he became a priest. He knows he can defend himself if push comes to shove.

Ken didn't seem to mind the danger as he stepped forward.

" Father, did anyone tell you that you are too handsome to be a priest? " He snickered.

Shino narrowed his eyes. " I did have my share of compliments, thank you, but that doesn't - " Before he can finish, he found himself being thrown in the air, and into the walls of the church.

He looked at Ken in shock.

The said dark haired youth then raised his left hand, and Shino found himself being thrown in the air again, and outside of the church and into the snowy ground, the strong hit of his body broke the door in the process and shattering the said wood in pieces.

Shino breathed as he slowly pulled himself up from the snow. His lips are bleeding and his robes almost in shreds.

" What are you? " He asked as he glared at Ken who was now standing a few feet away from him, a dark aura surrounding his whole form. He wanted to believe that this youth whom he exorcised must be possessed again.

But as he looked into those brownish black eyes, there were nothing in them, it wasn't cloudy or hazy, in fact, it was bright, and teeming with the usual spark that the Ken Murata that he knew had always possessed.

No way…

Ken smiled in a sinister way as his eyes enlarged to almost half of his face, showing a long slit running in the middle of his pupils, as it did, a strong gust of wind suddenly surrounded Shino's vision, it swirled around his body, and the priest found himself naked as the day he was born.

Shino immediately covered himself with his arms, he started to breathe puffs of air because of the cold temperature.

In a snap, Ken was in front of him, smiling deviously.

" I'm a demon. " Ken explained as he took Shino's chin. " And currently, I am looking for a mate. Now don't bother asking for help, this place is our domain, you're trapped in this nightmare and there's no way out. "

Shino widened his eyes. He started chanting prayers, but Ken just blew them away with his dark magic in a snap.

" Unfortunately, that's not going to help you. And since you've caught my eye, Father, I decided to make you my mate. " Ken said as he kneeled down and took Shino's waist. " Don't worry, I will treat you very very well. " He added as he melted the dagger that was tossed in the ground in a snap.

Shino felt his heart pound in fear as Ken raised his hand again, and chains came out of nowhere and tied the poor priest on the ground.

" Now, let's perform the mating ritual, shall we? " Ken said with an evil grin as he took off his clothes. " So forgive me father… for I will commit a sin… and this sin will be a very terrible one. "

For the first time in his life, Shino felt fear crept it's way into him.

" NO! "

* * *

Children and other guests started to flood in the Shibuya household, and Mihoshi, Yuuri's youngest, looked so happy as the guests wished her a happy birthday.

When it was his turn, a huge smile crept it's way on her pretty face.

" Thank you very much for coming, Sir Wolfram! " She said gleefully as she took one of Wolfram's hand in her small ones.

Wolfram smiled as he handed her a pink paper bag. " This is for you. "

" Thank you! " She said as she opened it and found that it was a white stuffed teddy bear.

" Look, Papa! Sir Wolfram gave me a teddy bear! I never had one before! " She said happily as she bounced towards her father.

" That's nice dear. " Yuuri said as he took her in his arms and smiled at Wolfram. " And since he's our special guest, why don't we let him go at the pinata first? "

" Oh, no, you don't have to - " Wolfram tried to reason out.

" Oh, I insist! You are my guest of honor, so you have to the honors first! " Mihoshi said as she jumped from her father's arms and took Wolfram's hand in hers. " Its just in the backyard. In the shed, no worries, there's no snow puddle in there. "

She then went out with Wolfram in tow, followed by other guests.

As expected there was a pinata hanging on the ceiling beam of the shed. It was shaped like a unicorn and was painted in different colors of the rainbow.

" Now, I will put this blindfold on you and give the bat later for you to hold on to. " Mihoshi said as she pulled Wolfram to reach her small height . " Then I will turn you around three times. Then you will have to find your way to hit the pinata while we hide so you won't hit us accidentally, ok, Sir Wolfram? "

Wolfram just chuckled. " Alright. " This will be a piece of cake.

She then fished a black blindfold from her pocket and tied it around his eyes.

She then slowly pulled him up, then Wolfram felt a hard object being put on his palm.

" Now, I'm going to turn you around, one, two, three! " Mihoshi exclaimed as she let Wolfram go.

The knight felt a little bit dizzy, but he decided to walk. As a trained soldier, he knows he can hit the pinata immediately, but he decided to prolong the game, he didn't want to show off too much and disappoint Mihoshi and her guests.

It worried him that the merry voices from the party had abruptly stopped, but he shrugged it off, and after he knew that he had taken his time, he decided to end the game and hit the pinata.

He felt the light weight of the candies drop on his boots and he smirked.

" Got it. " He announced.

 _Good job, Wolfram._

Wolfram stood still, the voice was so deep, so much in baritone, and so…

 _Inhumane_.

Quickly, he removed his blindfold and to his horror, a long haired man with slit eyes was standing in front of him. His dark, bat wings flapping on the ground, and his hands, which looked like claws because of the long nails that he possess where swaying on his sides.

He then looked around, the cozy house where he was celebrating earlier are now in rubbles, the snowy grounds that he got used to is still there, only, there are thin, red streams flowing over it.

The blonde glanced at the sky and it was painted red as well.

The color of blood and hell.

" Oh my God! " Wolfram exclaimed as he brandished his sword. " I'm in hell all of a sudden and you're a demon! "

" What a brilliant and a true brave knight you are. " The demon said as it flapped it's wings and revealed its fangs. " But if I were you, I'd better save that energy, you will need it. "

" Or what? " Wolfram taunted.

The demon pointed a clawed hand behind him.

Slowly, Wolfram turned around and he widened his eyes.

Behind him are not one, not tens, not hundreds.

But thousands of inhumanoid monsters. They look like bald humans, with the exception that they are greenish white in complexion, had purple slit eyes, no nose and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

And they are all coming at him.

Wolfram wasted no time, he decapitated all of them at once, putting his training to good use.

But the monsters seemed to be limitless, no matter how much Wolfram killed an army of them, the monsters seemed to double in amount.

He was fighting and fighting, but the swarm never seemed to lessen.

And as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he was getting tired, it's his willpower to survive that just pushes him to fight.

From above, the long haired demon watched as the blonde knight fight for his life.

" That's a strong one. "

The demon smiled as he turned around, only to see Ken walking towards him, in his arms is the priest that was the object of his desire for some time, covered in black cape staring at nowhere with blank, blue eyes.

" So you managed to subjugate him? " The demon asked.

Ken smiled. " Managed to make him surrender by pleasure, my friend. " He said as he joined his fellow demon friend. " Wonder how long he'll last. "

" It won't be long. A few moments more and he will succumb to my nightmare. "

* * *

Wolfram was feeling himself getting weak from fighting.

This was worse than fighting the wars, at least in wars, you will be pumped up because your efforts bring fruits of hard fighting, in his situation now, it seems the only option is for him to be eaten alive.

The knight continued to fight. He fought and fought until he felt his strength ebbing away, he swung his sword blindly a few times before he felt his body falling on the ground.

" Enough! " A voice boomed from above and Wolfram saw a flash of long black hair and black slit eyes descending towards him.

Wolfram felt himself being hauled up, then found himself being plastered on a brick wall.

It was no use anymore, his body and his senses had given up, he had no strength left in him at all.

Nothing…

The creature in front of him uttered some words, and Wolfram felt the forceful tear of his uniform, he hissed as the cold air hit his bare skin.

The blonde knight shook in fear as the demon got near him.

He didn't know what happened next, it was all haze and blur of black, red and flesh, he just felt his legs being pulled apart harshly, him screaming blindly at the sudden pain that he felt and the warm fluid that filled his insides after being violated countless of times.

Wolfram didn't know how he survived the ordeal, but he suddenly found himself walking mindlessly on the snow covered ground, blank spaced and naked, with a body ache that he continued to ignore.

Then he found himself falling on the cold ground again, his palms unknowingly felt his abdomen, and he screamed hysterically as he felt something move inside him.

Wolfram looked in horror as he saw the skin of his tummy form ridges, swirling around and disappearing and appearing in a fast pace.

The blonde clutched his abdomen again, the pain was getting unbearable, it felt like he was being sliced in half.

He screamed and screamed as he laid his back on the snow. He can feel it, whatever is inside him, it wanted to come out.

He rolled to the sides, hoping to ease the pain that continued to increase viciously inside him. He was screaming, groaning and begging for whatever it is to stop, to just stop.

The pain stopped all of a sudden, and Wolfram dilated his eyes.

His tummy started to grow larger and larger, and larger. The scream that Wolfram was about to release ended up spurting blood from his mouth.

He watched in shock as his tummy became larger and larger until the skin was torn in half and a dark shadow jumped from inside and landing on Wolfram's chest.

By this time, the blonde was past the pain, he was too shocked to feel any pain.

It was a small, black creature, dark, hairy and bloody.

And staring at him with the same eyes that he had.

Wolfram just looked at the creature in horror as his mouth kept on spurting blood.

 _No…_

He wanted to ask for help, for anyone to come to him just to soothe him and console him.

No one came…

Wolfram struggled to keep his eyes open, as if willing to convince himself that whatever is happening to him to just end.

But no such luck happened.

The creature that came out from his tummy continued to stare at him, then a red tongue went out from its fanged mouth. The said creature then leaned on his chest, opened its mouth and bit on the sensitive point on the said body part.

Wolfram found himself closing his eyes, it was no use, the nightmare is still, here.

He willed himself to just give up, as he felt the creature's fangs digging on him, as he gave up fighting, everything just went blank.

And felt his consciousness getting buried into the dark, dark oblivion.

* * *

" NO! "

Wolfram found himself waking up in cold sweat and confusingly looked around.

He was in a large room, with a fireplace across the four poster bed that he was currently laying on.

And a startled cry filling his ears.

Wolfram gasped as he saw a bundled baby laying in between his legs, and the baby was crying with all its might.

" Wolfram, sweetheart, Did you have a nightmare again? "

Wolfram blinked and saw a dark haired man with dark slit eyes looking at him with concern, then the said man gasped as well when his eyes went to look at the baby between his legs and immediately took the crying baby in his arms and soothed the babe.

" Mitsuki, did you bit daddy again while he was feeding you? " He comforted as he tapped the thigh gently to console the baby then looked at Wolfram. " I'm sorry sweetheart, our daughter seems to have some strong molars, she didn't bite you hard, did she? "

Wolfram didn't answer in shock, but his eyes went to his chest, a small ring was stamped in there, but there was no wound.

" No, I'm fine…" Wolfram voiced out.

Yuuri smiled as he sat next to Wolfram. " I'll give you a salve later to help it heal later on, for the meantime, Mitsuki, say sorry to daddy for biting him. " The man said as he took the baby from it's blanket and raised her to face Wolfram.

The blonde was about to run, fearing it was the same, monstrous, demonic child that came out from his tummy in his nightmare.

Instead, he was met by the most beautiful, cherubic face that he had ever seen.

She has short, wavy black hair, and skin so smooth, creamy and ivory in color that it would make every women envious. Her eyes are a perfect copy of his eyes, lake green. As well as his long, curly eyelashes. Though her eyelids where lightly dusted with lavender color. She also has the same nose as him, and her lips, red and luscious, also from him.

She also smelled really good, a mix of milk and flower petals.

She looked the exact opposite from the monstrous demonic baby in his nightmare. No, this can't be the same, this child looked too angelic to be a demon.

The baby then looked at him with glassy eyes. Sad that she had lost her bonding from her dad.

Guilt started to prick on Wolfram, how can he toss aside this beautiful baby, _his_ baby just because of a simple nightmare?

He gently snatched his baby from the said man and cuddled with her. Kissing her rosy cheeks repeatedly as he said sorry.

" I think Mitsuki should be the one apologizing to you for biting you, love, but I'm glad you're close again. "

" Yuuri? " Wolfram found himself calling the man. He didn't know why, he just… knew.

" Yes, love? " He said as he kissed the blonde's forehead.

" I'm sorry. " The blonde found himself saying.

" For what? "

Wolfram bit his lip. " I think I accidentally tossed Mitsuki because I had a nightmare. "

Yuuri hugged him. " Seems like a terrible nightmare. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take it away for you later on, so you'll have nothing but beautiful dreams from now on. Anyway, here have some tea first. " He added as he gently took a cup from the bedside table and gave it to Wolfram.

Wolfram took it gratefully and sipped at it, careful not to hit his baby who is sleeping in his other arm.

" Really? You can do that? " Wolfram asked, hope was shinning in his eyes as he looked at Yuuri.

" Yes love, anything for you, I don't want to see my beautiful spouse suffering like this. "

Wolfram smiled as he leaned on Yuuri. " Thank you, I love you. " He found himself saying.

Yuuri held him closer. " I love you too…always and forever, Wolfram."

The blonde huddled closer. He had a terrifying nightmare, but it wasn't reality.

Reality was this, him being married to this handsome double black who is so nice and sweet to him, and they had a very beautiful baby together.

And he had a loving, beautiful, family beside him.

This… this is perfect. He had nothing more to ask for.

* * *

" So all's well that ends well? " Ken asked as he joined Yuuri in watching Wolfram walking in the gardens with their baby. The blonde then raised their child in the air and the baby giggled in delight.

" I guess. " Yuuri said as his eyes sharpened. " He's still remembering his past though. "

" Nothing a brainwash can't cure. " Ken replied. " I keep telling you that, didn't I? "

" His memories are too strong, and probably too painful for him, I forcefully claimed him and Mitsuki was violently formed inside him. Since she is my daughter and powerful, she got out from him in a destructive manner. Those incidents must be traumatizing for him that's why he can't forget it. I'm afraid to increase the dosage of the herbs to further brainwash him, it might keep doing the opposite instead of making him forget things."

Ken then stared at his friend's family enjoying out in the gardens.

It wasn't like they want to forcefully take people, but his and Yuuri's kind are deteriorating, and they need to increase their population. Gender and such are of no matter to them because they can impregnate anyone regardless of whether they are men or women. But they needed strong, powerful, mates of noble blood to ensure having a perfect, healthy offspring.

That's when they managed to lure those two, Shino and Wolfram. Ken got attracted to Shino, and Yuuri found himself desiring Wolfram.

But the process of claiming them are painful and traumatic, for demons like them, they have to kidnap and forcefully claim a mate to be with them.

" Then replace the nightmare with good dreams and alter a part of his memory, that should help. " Ken said as he put a jar of blood red concoction on Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri stared at him. " Like changing a part of his memories and erasing some in the process? "

" What's the point for him in keeping most of them? His family is dead, and you've been brainwashing him many times, if altering his memories to fit your convenience will be better for you and him, and to keep him from suffering, then what's the harm in doing that? " Ken explained.

Yuuri halfsmiled as he took the jar. " You're right, he had nothing more to lose, he only has me and Mitsuki. And that's what matters most, what happened to him in the past shouldn't make him suffer anymore. "

" Good. " Ken said as he stepped out of the door. " I know it seems selfish Yuuri, but you're doing this for all your sakes, keep remember that. "

Yuuri nodded.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yuuri then joined his spouse in the snack table in their suite, while their baby was on her crib, napping.

" Here. " Yuuri said as he gave his spouse a cup of tea. " Please drink all of it, it'll make you feel better. "

Wolfram took it gratefully, as he finished it, he started convulsing and he fell on Yuuri's arms.

" Yuuri… what's going on? "

" Shhh… as I promised, I will, drive all your nightmares away for you…"

" But…"

" Just rest love…it'll be over soon…"

Wolfram then closed his eyes, and fell on a deep slumber.

Yuuri's eyes sharpened and as he stared at the crib, he found Mitsuki sitting up already, her dark, hairy form looking at both of them with her glowing green eyes, her lips smiling and showing her fangs.

Yuuri then reached a hand to ruffle his daughter's hair.

" That's right, Mitsuki, don't worry, daddy won't leave us anymore. " He assured her.

Mitsuki tilted her head to the side. Yuuri chuckled as he understood his daughter.

" Give us a couple or three years, and I promise I'll give you back your sister again." He promised.

Mitsuki gave a fanged smile before reverting back to her beautiful, cherubic self and falling asleep again.

Yuuri then caressed the blonde hair on his lap, he kissed Wolfram as he hugged him tightly.

 _I love you Wolfram… I'm sorry, but I had to have you with me… now…and for eternity…_

 _Even if I had to keep you trapped in this beautiful nightmare... forever._

* * *

Please review!

Sorry for the very very long one shot! I got inspired by the poem, _endless nightmare._ It was very old, and the writer is anonymous. But when I read it, I just had to write this story, it's about a young lady trapped in a beautiful nightmare of her own accord. Of course, I had to modify the story to fit kkm. The poem was disturbingly and hauntingly beautiful.

Thank you for reading


End file.
